


It was you

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: Joe and Mimi have never had much luck with relationships, Joe thinks it's because they've never found the right person so Mimi decides to admit to her feelings for the perfect person for her.





	

Joe and Mimi were as different as two people could be. Joe was a straight A student who could walk into any university he wanted whereas Mimi was more interested in the contents of her wardrobe and when the next big sale was on at her favourite shops. Despite their so many obvious differences Mimi and Joe were the best of friends, maybe it was due to the fact that they'd shared in an adventure that was life changing for all involved, but even then at the start they'd never really got on with each other, maybe it was due to their numerous difference. But Mimi could recall the day that all changed. Mimi had hit rock bottom, she'd seen too many friends fight and die for her and the rest of the Digi-Destined and she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to continue the fight, Joe volunteered to stay with her, stating it'd be safer if nobody was left on their own with the promise of meeting up later to take on the last of the Dark Masters. 

T.K and Kari were cuddled up on a park bench, ice creams in hand, sharing a joke between them when both of their phones vibrated, they gave each other an odd stare as it wasn't unusual for them to send a cute text to the other even when they were side by side, but neither of them had their phones in hand. Kari took her phone out of her pocket and checked the screen, it was a message in the Digi-Destined WhatsApp group

"Davis trying to flirt with you again?" T.K smirked

"No, I think he's dating Yolei" Kari answered, she opened the app and read the message, with T.K looking over her shoulder  
Mimi- 'Hey all, is anybody free to hang out, feeling low right now. X' 

"Joe will be the first to reply" T.K laughed

Sora- 'Sorry Mimi, me and Tai are out of town' 

"Well you're wrong" 

Matt- 'I'm at a gig tonight :(' 

Izzy- 'I'm free, what do you wanna do?' 

Mimi- 'Drinks at our usual place?' 

Kari- 'Count me and T.K in' 

Mimi- 'Thanks guys, see you soon' 

"Why did you say we'd meet up with them? I thought we was going to the movies" T.K asked 

"It's Mimi upset, she's never upset so you know something big has happened. 

"I guess so" T.K sighed, slightly annoyed that his date idea was now cancelled 

"We'll go another day, promise" Kari apologised, planting a gentle kiss on T.K's lips

Joe was laying down on his bed, reading and taking notes for an upcoming exam he was studying for while his girlfriend Sally was watching tv, using Joe's chest as a pillow 

"Joe, your phone just went off" Sally told him

"Oh, can you get it for me? I've just gotta copy up this passage" Joe asked, Sally obliged and opened Joe's phone and read the message

"Oh it's just Mimi" Sally rolled her eyes, 

"What's she want?" Joe asked, glancing up from his notes 

"She's feeling 'low right now' and wants to know if anyone wants to hang out" Sally scoffed, mocking Mimi's words, 

"Has anyone replied?" Joe asked

"Tai and Sora aren't going, neither is Matt, Izzy, Kari and T.K are meeting up with her at the 'usual place' you're not thinking of going are you?" 

"I dunno, maybe once I've finished up with these notes, wanna come too?" 

"You're joking right?" Sally snapped at him "I've been trying to get you to come out for a night out for nearly a month now and I'm met with excuses of studying but one message from her and you're going" 

"She's your friend too and if it wasn't for Mimi we wouldn't have got together" Joe reminded her 

Nine months ago

Joe was sat at the end of the table, a college text book open resting on his knees as he ate, not noticing the rest of his friends just staring at him, Tai being the one to ask the obvious

"Joe, do you ever stop reading?" 

"Leave him alone Tai" Sora retorted, chastising her boyfriend 

"Yeah, at least he's working hard towards a career he can be proud of, what are you doing?" Kari added

"I'm working on my future" 

"And if you fail at your trial?" Kari asked 

"Then I guess I'll have to join the family business" Tai replied 

"What family business is that?" Kari questioned

"The floral industry" Tai answered, winking at Sora

"You're impossible mister" she sighed 

"He won't be reading tonight, I've got Joe a date" Mimi announced. 

Mimi was walking Joe to the bar she'd arranged for his blind date to meet him, arms intertwined all the way to the entrance to the bar, she unhooked their arms and walked in flanked by Joe. Mimi scanned the room before spotting Joe's date in the far corner on her phone. Joe followed Mimi to where his date was stood. 

"Hiya Sally, this is Joe, the guy I was telling you about" Mimi greeted her friend, introducing Joe, Sally glanced up from her phone

"Oh.. Hi" She said, forcing a smile. 

"Yeah and?" Sally asked 

"When have you ever known Mimi to say she's feeling low?" 

"Oh she's just a drama queen" 

"So you're not bothered at all?" 

"Not really and while we're being honest I only ever agreed to a date with you was to shut her up and these past nine months have been the worst, so yeah Mimi was the reason we got together and she's now the reason we're breaking up" Sally told him before she got up and stormed out of his room and flat. Joe picked up his phone and messaged Mimi, Izzy and T.K in the Whatsapp group 

Joe- 'On my way' 

When Joe arrived at the bar, he found Mimi, Izzy, Kari and T.K already seated with drinks in front of them 

"Hey guys, so what's up?" Joe asked

"Chad and I broke up" Mimi stated

"Sorry to hear it" Joe apologised

"Don't be, he was an asshole" Mimi told him, looking up from her drink and into Joe's eyes 

"Wanna help me grab another round of drinks?" T.K asked, Kari and Izzy agreed and the three of them stood up and wandered over to the bar, leaving Joe to take the vacant seat opposite Mimi. She proceeded to tell Joe the whole story, including catching him cheating on her and then trying to blame it on her. Joe in turn replied with what happened at his flat earlier that night. 

"Joe... Why do our relationships never work out?" Mimi asked

"I don't know, I guess it could be because we've not found the right person yet" 

"What if you did find the right person, how would you know?" 

"It would just feel... Right, I think so anyway, why?" 

"Because..." Mimi leant over the table "It's you, I can't believe I never realised it before but it's always been you. Joe you're the perfect one for me" She whispered to him before pressing her lips against his. Taken back for a second he responded by kissing her back. 

"Wait till everyone else sees this" Kari smirked, snapping a picture of Joe and Mimi's kiss. A few seconds later they felt their phones vibrating. 

"So it finally took you both long enough" Izzy smiled, sititng back down next to Joe, T.K taking the seat on Joe's left and Kari set down next to Mimi. Joe was speechless and Mimi was red in the face sat back in her chair, she picked up her phone off the table and opened the message that had flashed up on her screen and was met with a photo of herself and Joe leaning over the table, lips locked and eyes closed. 

Tai- 'Wow nobody saw that coming' 

Sora- 'Shut up Tai, congrats you two, I'm so happy for you' 

Mimi smiled and put her phone back down on the table. She looked up at Joe and beamed brightly, she was surrounded by her friends and she'd finally admitted her feelings to the perfect guy for her.


End file.
